A liquid crystal display device is widely used as a display of a portable electronic device including a portable telephone, or a television, a personal computer, and the like. However, it has been conventionally known that a liquid crystal display device has a narrow viewing angle while having excellent visibility from the front, in general. Therefore, various kinds of ideas to widen a viewing angle have been provided. As one of the ideas, there is the configuration in which a member for diffusing light which is emitted from a display body such as a liquid crystal panel is provided on a visual observation side of the display body.
For example, a light-regulating film which includes a transparent base material, a light diffusing portion which is formed on one surface of the transparent base material and includes a taper-shaped reflection surface, and a light shielding portion which is formed in a region other than a forming region of the light diffusing portion in one surface of the transparent base material is disclosed in PTL 1 below. In the light-regulating film, incident light is reflected on the taper-shaped reflection surface of the light diffusing portion so as to widen a diffusing angle of transmitted light more than that before incidence.